Chiyuki Nakamura
Chiyuki Nakamura is CS' second Doki Doki Literature Club OC. She is weird, friendly, crazy, and funny, yet she displays traits of a yandere, specifically to Monika. She is best friends with Anthony Ito, and wants no one and nothing to get in her way. She displays traits of insanity, from her yandere side. He hates being replaced, and she occasionally displays the same abilities as Monika. Profile Appearance She describes her hair color as "like a sunset", The base being purplish red, the fading to red, then its natural ginger color at the roots. her hair is cut short, similar to Sayori's, without the hairbow. Her eyes are dark brown, and her skin is fair, and she has freckles on her cheeks. She wears the typical uniform in school: A white button-up shirt, a red ribbon, an orange vest, a blazer, a blue pleated skirt, white knee length socks, and blue and white uwabaki slippers. At home, she wears an oversized purple hoodie, which she stole from Anthony, black sweatpants, and black sneakers with white toes and soles and red laces. Personality She's the more eccentric one of her and Anthony. She can get loud and worked-up while playing games, then she displays her apologetic side immediately afterwards. She displays traits of a yandere, often threatening other girls for trying to get close to Anthony. She possesses hyper-awareness, as she is aware her and Anthony are really just characters in stories. Despite this, she wants to life her forced life to the fullest that she can, and will delete anyone to get in her way of this goal. She has the ability to "bring herself back to life" if she's deleted, due to her having a back-up file of herself, as well as Anthony. Abilities She possesses abilities similar to Monika's, such as self-awareness and character deletion. *Deletion: She can delete anyone she wants to, including herself. She mostly uses this to get any love rivals out of her way. *Self-awareness: She is aware that she has no self-control, and that she's "just a puppet controlled by an insane puppeteer". This is her common excuse for her behavior. *Power Nullification: This power assists her in stopping whoever is writing about her from stopping. *Programming: Chiyuki has the ability to program. While many think she's good with computers, this programming ability allows her to literally reprogram the world. Trivia *She is described with the song "Smoke and Mirrors" by LittleJayneyCakes. *There are 15 people who she deleted that are still gone to this day. **Investigations for these 15 girls have sprung up, but were stopped due to the lack of evidence as to where they went. **Chiyuki once actually admitted to "killing" one of these girls, and was arrested, but was let out shortly after due to no bodies being found. *She never opens her heart for anyone, as she fears that she may hold them emotionally captive, as she's done to Anthony. Category:OC Category:Punkred6's OCs Category:Female Category:Human Category:Doki Doki Literature Club OC Category:DDLC OC Category:Insane Category:Sadist Category:Sadists Category:Love Rival Category:Rival Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Yandere Category:Thug Category:Brute Category:Karma Houdini Category:Imprisoned Category:On & Off Category:Trickster Category:Hacker Category:Fourth Wall Breaker